


Lacking Fragility

by Senora_Luna



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lack of Communication, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Tension, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senora_Luna/pseuds/Senora_Luna
Summary: Imelda Rivera was not one to let pregnancy stop her from anything she enjoyed.





	Lacking Fragility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commissioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissioner/gifts).



> This work was commissioned via my tumblr! :) If you're interested in having something written for you please check it out! Commissions keep my lights on! 
> 
> http://senoraluna.tumblr.com/

 

 

“Héctor?” Imelda gave a small pout as he didn’t even stir the slightest to his name. As always, he slept like the dead, and she half considered snatching the water from the basin bowl to see if pouring it on him did any good. They only had a few more months until the baby was due-and she could only pray labor didn’t begin in the middle of the evening because he would probably sleep through it. Many a night when she had a question or wanted to rouse him for an early morning task, she often gave up rather than take the effort of climbing upon him or giving a tug of his arm until he finally woke with a half-conscious grumble. But tonight, well-tonight she was sure she would lose her mind if she didn’t wake him up this instant.

“Héctor!” She said a little louder, adding a soft-but firm-jostle to his shoulder. This was enough to earn a slurred murmur out of him.

“Mm?”

“…Are you awake fully?”

“…What…time…” He half sighed. All right, she couldn’t fault this time. It was nearly two o’clock in the morning. Maybe this was stupid after all. She’d convinced herself he would be up this late anyhow if playing a set at the Cantina with Ernesto, but now-well. He did look so very tired, and she felt a sheepishness crawling in.

“Ah-…never mind it-,”

“Imelda? What is it?” Ah of course he was waking up and turning toward her now that she changed her mind. The direct way was always so complicated with him-the moment she urged him to forget a matter or let it go-the more he wanted to pursue it. His arms wove around her from behind, and lips fell against her exposed shoulder from the lose hanging nightgown. The heat of his body reinstated her previous mission, and she looked over her shoulder wordlessly at his beautiful, sleep crusted, and drowsy face. “Is it the baby-,”

In an instant she had cupped his narrow face pulling him closer that she could kiss him without having to shift her heavy stomach. She poured everything possible into the connection, letting out a small moan even to get his attention-and for a moment it seemed to work-feeling his mouth respond, hum into her lips-and then, once again, he pulled back.

“Ahem-whoa-uh,” The way his eyes fluttered she knew he was certainly awake now. “Did-did something happen?” Ugn did he really believe he could just keep playing innocent?

“Kiss me,” She attempted to pull him over her shoulder once more-but he shot up out of her grasp with a nervous laugh.

“Isn’t it a little late-you need your rest for the baby after all-,”

“I need my husband to stop running across the room every time I try to kiss him!” Héctor went red, and now he looked very sheepish; swallowing with a nervous bob of his Adam’s apple. “It’s been at least two months since you tried to kiss me, none the less even _offer_ marital relations to me.”

            “Well you’re…you’re with child,-“

            “Does that mean you’ve lost all interest in me physically?” Imelda snapped, feeling her temper flare, as it seemed to do more easily as her pregnancy continued on. Héctor made an anxious noise and in an instant he’d sank back down putting a hand on her shoulder.

            “No! No-…I…mierda I didn’t even think-you’d think…damn it.” Red was pooling into his cheeks, and he dared to scoot a little closer apologetically.

            “What did you think I thought?” Despite the pleasant sensation of having him near again she couldn’t help but huff.

            “…I figured you were tired…and sore, and I mean…I didn’t want to seem like some demanding esposo expecting you to be warming the bed when you were already carrying a child…” The mumbling was getting softer and softer as he grew more embarrassed and it softened her anger enough to glance at him over her shoulder. “Of course I have interest…you’re beautiful…you look so healthy, and soft…and-…ahem…” He shifted uncomfortably angling the lower half of his body away as his arms remained around her.

            “Carrying a child does not make me an invalid.” Just who did he think he was trying to predict how _she_ should be feeling? Wasn’t it her body after all?

            “I-I know-,”

            “I’m not like some women who wish to lounge about all day.”

            “I-,”

            “Don’t you think I would tell you if I was too tired, or uninterested?” Another nervous silence, she heard him shifting and murmuring to himself-then relinquishing with a sigh.

            “…Even if you’re not worried I am…I…I mean I don’t want to hurt the baby.” With those words she felt the anger deflate from her head to mere mild aggravation. He was worrying-again. For all the jokes they received on their wedding day about nagging, worrisome wives, he played the role more frequently than she. And ever since she had deduced from her missed monthly cycles, and a midwife confirmation, that they had conceived, Héctor had gone from her jovial, joking, husband to a bundle of nerves around her. Of course she didn’t expect a _man_ to understand pregnancy as well as she did-however his panic that she had suddenly become as fragile as an egg, and was wearing on her nerves.

            “You know children aren’t made of glass and neither am I.”

            “Well…yeah…but…it’s… _in you_ right now. And uh I don’t want to disturb it.”

            “…You think our sexual union would disturb the baby.”

            “Well-isn’t it all the same-uh-entrance and such?!” He flustered at her exasperated expression sitting up to wave his hands. “I’m not calling myself Don Juan Imelda, but we can get damn physical-remember the broken table leg? What if it shook the baby or, or I don’t know woke it up, or broke something inside and then the birth could be complicated or there could be a miscarriage and-…and…I don’t want _my_ impatience to be the source of that.” There was an earnest fear creeping into his gaze that broke through all her frustration as she too pulled herself to sit up-using the headboard for leverage. It had only been in the last two weeks the weight was becoming very apparent of the baby-but it was still cumbersome compared to her usual dexterity.

            “Héctor,” Imelda took his hand with a heavy sigh. “Do you think I would ask for something so reckless?”

            “I’ve seen you work yourself to exhaustion.” And to that a faint blush crept on her cheeks. So maybe he had a point. But their child, well that was something she had no interest in risking and had spent many hours speaking to other women to learn the limitations and best practices.

            “…I wouldn’t compromise our child, and I’ve spoken to other women on this matter. I know this situation is precarious, but many women still have relations while carrying,”

            “And there’s no danger?”

            “On the contrary a midwife told me she advised it in the past to assist labor if a child was delayed…and many Mamá’s were telling me how their desires increased when…they were carrying a child…” The words and thoughts sent her hand drifting from his knuckles over his covered thigh. The muscles, the warmth, all of it ran through her like she’d stepped into a warm bath.

            Héctor’s face was calculating the situation-her hand-and seemingly measuring out his own feelings from the way his eyes darted around the room.

            “Are you saying…you…”

            “I want you-I want our bed to actually be a marital bed!” How much did she have to spell out for him? Apparently that was enough because the way his eyes grew wide and the excitement waking his features proved it had finally sunk in.

            “So we could be sexual-and there’s no risk…?”

            “Not unless we decide to be circus performers.”

            “No miscarriages or harm to the baby?”

            “Not that I know of.”

            “So…I could…kiss you…and…we could…”

It was enough of a cue, and Imelda shifted toward him, running her fingers across his high cheekbones for another kiss. This time-to her relief- he didn’t draw away when their tongues met

            Instead he was moaning in return-sliding his fingers into her long hair and sighing with delight at the opportunity to feel her. If only her stomach wasn’t in the way she would have embraced him tighter-so the next best thing was to pull him down beside her.

            Before he could change his mind her fingers traced over his trousers-and the evident bulge was reassuring nothing about her had become unattractive as much as he had avoided her the last few months. Héctor shuddered-and it was impossible to resist a smirk. Certainly he had to be as sensitive and eager as she was after going so long without this sort of contact.

            “I want you in me,” The word came out of her in a soft coaxing song, steaming into his ear and igniting a heat across his face. “It’s been too long and I’m sick of waiting…” With nimble fingers she pulled loose the knot on his trousers, and feverishly took hold of his erection, impatiently stroking.

            “Dios mio Imelda,” Héctor managed, recovering from the sudden onslaught with a harsh inhale, then swallow. “I didn’t realize-I thought-“

            “You thought I suddenly just wanted to spend my days sleeping and eating like other women with child hm?”

            “N-no-“

            “Or you thought I was made of fragile materials?”

            “Uh-…”  There wasn’t an opportunity for Héctor to finish his thoughts-he was cut off with another moan and reclining into his wife’s shoulder. Oh how she’d missed this, especially the feel of his warm breath running down her exposed skin

            “My thoughts are constantly swimming with the thought of you-how your breath is hot against my skin-the way you taste when your tongue is on mine-that heat when you’re inside of me,” each statement came out in a frenzied breath as she rested her lips against his ear, hearing his own hitch at the memories her words conjured.

            “I thought-I thought you would be so tired from the strain of carrying-you know-I know it’s taxing.”

            “Of course I’m tired…but that doesn’t mean I’ve lost interest in this or you.” She huffed meeting his lips. “I think of our bodies constantly joined and how much I’m yearning for it.” Relentless she reached for his hand and spread her thighs to press it between them, beneath the skirt of her nightgown. “I get wet just thinking of it,” Another lovely sound left his lips and she knew there would be no backing out from him out.

            “Ay mi vida…” Was the single grumble of his she was able to discern and his long fingers began to touch the piece of her that ached for attention these last months. With ease his index finger cautiously pressed up and in, testing in his own hesitant exploration. “That doesn’t hurt..?”

            “I’d tell you if it did obviously-I’ve wanted you to touch me for weeks.” Imelda nearly scoffed at the implication-her excitement and impatience returning as his tender touches stirred the tension in her. In hopes to increase his pace, she swayed her hips eagerly-rocking them into his wanting fingers. At the same time, her fingers tightened around his cock, stroking it harder.

            “Imelda,” The moan was all she had craved, and his mouth began to kiss from her shoulder down her chest to each breast. Pregnancy had already made each heavier, more swollen, and an unpleasant strain on her back. But the moment cupped one in his long fingers, lifting and massaging the tender weight with a soft squeeze, moans were milked forth from her. Encouraged his lips traced the fabric of her nightgown, hesitantly closing around a clothed nipple, and testing the sensation with a cautious upward glance.

            “Si-…si por favor,” Imelda stroked back his hair with her free hand offering an encouraging nod. With her blessing he suckled at the tip, lathering his tongue through the sparse droplets which spilled out and dampened her nightgown. It was only worth ending the pleasure to take off the annoying fabric so he could have better contact with her skin. The moment she pressed him away, Héctor’s eyes grew wider like his worst fear had come to be-only for her to toss aside the nightgown and his gaze to light back up. A simple come hither gesture of her finger and he knew to return his lips to her breast, drinking down the beginnings of milk in an ecstatic hum.

            “I missed you…”

            “Then you shouldn’t have deprived me so long,” Imelda nearly hissed to the sensations, the pleasure coursing up her body-and anticipation rising in her anxious quivers.

            “I was worried for you well being.”

            “Trust me to tell you when my well being is at stake? Can you do that?” But her anger was already cooling into melodic sigh from the artful kisses-and how it relieved a strain of pressure off her breast.

            “I trust you…” he muttered between breasts, “…so long as you aren’t being stubborn.”

            “Héctor-I already told you I wouldn’t risk-,”

            “Even if it’s not a risk…but your own exhaustion, your own soreness…” And his words lead her to her back, reclined comfortably on their bed while his kisses continued propped above her with caution to avoid her pregnant stomach. Then their eyes met, and the soft brown in his made her feeling like hot honey was being drizzled over her.

            “Thank you.” She finally said running a palm over his angled jaw. “For your concern…” His skin was warm and sweating-it was so intensely nice after months apart from one another. Héctor hummed into her touch giving her a subtle a wink, a way of saying ‘I-told-you-so’ that earned him a scoff on her end.

            “I missed you terribly like this-how could you even think otherwise?”

            “The madness of carrying a child…which is wearing my patience thin I want you in me.” The smile to her impatience only swelled her heart-and she parted her legs in hopes he’d take refuge but they paused, realizing her stomach was much too large for him to lay like they usually would.

            “I trust you but I’m not going to trust myself to avoid crushing you,” He muttered pulling her leg forward. Just what was he thinking? “Maybe you could put your ankles on my shoulders?” Imelda huffed at the idea, raising her legs to his shoulder sounded just too tiring for her and instead she rolled out of his grasp to her side. “Imelda?”

            “Lay behind me, I’m sure your pito will reach within.” With a quickness she wouldn’t have expected from a man she’d just jostled from sleep a few minutes ago he had maneuvered his way to spoon behind her body. Obviously he remained much taller, his feet and ankles extending beyond her short stature, that his body curved around her own. Imelda reclined into his chest, feeling the anticipation rocket through her body, flustered only by the fact he couldn’t get even closer to her with her rear in the way.

            “Like this,” Now he sounded truly excited for the act-the octave of his voice having dropped to a ragged exhale, “Lift your leg,”

            “In the air-“ Imelda didn’t have much time to finish the question before his long fingers had clasped and dragged her thigh to rest over his own. Their bodies were flush together now, his erection piercing through the gap between her hips. This was certainly new-but the hungry kisses he was fluttering across her neck made her completely forget any sort of weight or stiffness that her stomach was creating. “I want you within me,” Was the only thought she could stitch together-slowing his kisses to a few nervous murmurs against her throat.

            “Are you…absolutely certain-it won’t bring about any harm?” At those words she seized his hair in a tight fist, bringing up his hazy gaze to meet her determined one.

            “Héctor Rivera I would not be so reckless, now are you going to trust me or not?” And to offer him a little more incentive she grinded her dripping sex against his erection. The look on his face was priceless; a flutter of the eyes, a groan, and helpless nod.

            “I trust you-…slow por favor-…for my nerves-…” Well there was a compromise she could accept for their marriage. Pressing his head closer she lifted her neck for a kiss, sealing the deal-and breaking off with a confirmation:

            “Si…” And with that word her index and middle finger tilted the curve of his cock upward, catching the rosy head in her slippery folds-that it took only the smallest pressure to press him within. Oh what a wonderful relief, to know that pressure again-that warmth resonating up her insides straight into her stomach-nearly making the discomfort and exhaustion of pregnancy unnoticeable. “See…it’s wonderful-mm.”

            “Mierda,” Héctor sucked in a breath and nuzzled his face into her neck. It was overwhelmingly satisfying to see him crumple from the need, finally joining her in the frustration they hadn’t lain like this in so long. “Slow…go slow…” Ah still the worrier, now that some of the tension was resolved she could at least consider his concern endearing once again.

            “Slow as I can…”

            “You’re impatient that means-n-nothing.”

            “Slow for your standards then,” It was indeed an effort due to how aroused she was and her body simply longed for the delicious frantic rocking their bodies could create together. But despite her mind’s wish-there was a tenderness and sensitivity to her body that did prevent her from indulging as wildly as she had expected she would the minute she finally had his trousers off. Everything felt swollen and so tickled by the smallest touch-it was thrilling on the one hand-and exhausting on the other.

            “Gracias…” Héctor muttered, sealing his lips to her temple and holding so very still she could feel him tremble. He was terribly sweet wasn’t he? Adjusting to the sensations of her body, Imelda pressed her hips back, urging more of him inside, and letting out a delighted moan as he sank closer. The arm around her waist clenched, and his hand squeezed her breast releasing a higher pitched whine from her throat. Instantly he let go.

            “To-too much?”

            “No! No…it’s just more sensitive than I’m used-it’s good-so good-don’t stop.” Quickly she snatched his wrist to press his palm into her breast once more. Tentatively his long fingers traced around the sphere of her breast, then cupped it, his thumb resting atop the nipple so delicately. So simple-but it brought a shiver down her spine that she rocked into his waiting body.

            “They’re so much larger than usual.”

            “I know-it’s been pestering until now-ah, do that-do it.” The pleasure shot down between her legs when he offered the lightest pressure down upon her nipple. Slowly, he thumbed at the little button, swishing it up and down and listening to the symphony that spilled out of her lips in frantic gasps. “Héctor-that-si- _that!”_. It was nearly impossible to hold her hips still at this point-she began rocking against him in a needy little jut of her hips-pressing out delicious gasps from his mouth into her neck.

            “You’re…so warm,” He groaned against her, his lips leaving a moist trail up the side of her face, “I’m sorry-I made us wait so long,”

            “Then thrust back!”

            “Are you completely certain it won’t be too much-,

            “I assure you-I’ll tell you-just meet my hips Héctor and stop worrying!” And the wiggle of her rear against his pelvis was finally enough to force a response from the anxious man. The first thrust which drove his cock further within felt like a God send. Every nerve was struck like the stroke of a match, igniting a pleasure up her body which deliciously rocked her body. Louder moans spilled free, and she decided not to censure any-because soon enough they would have a baby which required them to keep quieter.

            Every delighted shriek which left her lips seemed to further edge him-increasing the pace of his hips, the hand slipping from her breast to massage over her protruding stomach. Héctor hissed into her ear, nipping his teeth at the lobe.

            “How could you possibly think I don’t find you arousing-you’re full of life-you’re soft, warm-glowing…” With each word his fingers traced and patted a dance over her stomach. “I thought of you constantly, I spent so many nights resisting rolling over to you, you look beautiful…” A tiny smirk crawled across her face-the satisfaction that she’d never lost his interest as doubt had whispered-but that his love had kept him from her. Tenderly, she lifted a hand to his head, massaging her fingers through his hair

            “Más por favor, más…” Imelda pleaded urging her hips back against his body, the pleasure was mounting, rippling at each thrust and her entire body felt so sensitive to receive it all. It was the most sensual, the most adored she had felt in months. His hand reverently rubbing up the growing life they’d created, his body warming her, and his arms carrying her, relieving the burden of the aches and weight she had taken on for their future family.

            “Tu eres guapa…” To her pleas the pace increased, their bodies rolling tightly together, her own rocking into the mattress and his embrace their spooning shape had created. The warmth and weight of his body ran into her in the greatest way possible-and it built, built, built, until she was coming undone, crying out weeks of tension and aches in a mind bending orgasm that left her spent and shuddering against his body. Héctor continued a string of pleased words in her ear through it-what they were she could hardly recall, until she heard his rasping voice in her ear as the haze dissipated.

“Is it safe? If I spend inside of you-,” And Imelda nearly laughed, a mixture of her own ecstasy and the strange tenderness he had even in the midst of sex.

“Si, si it is, don’t worry-I want you to.”

“And the baby-,”

“In my womb, not my sex relax…” She resisted a laugh only because she was so tired despite the delirious pleasure flooding her brain. And it took only a few more thrusts following her own climax that he grunted and clutched her for dear life. The warmth spilling into her body was so satisfying, especially knowing she had finally won him over to her side, to know pleasure with her despite all his troublesome worries about her state. They remained in their spoon shape, as he slowly released her leg, setting it atop her resting one with a meek smile. She could feel his nose pressing into her temple, and lips murmuring across her cheek in sweet adorations. “Now there…nothing is broken see?”

“Si, si, my beautiful wife is right…as usual,” Héctor murmured between pants running his arm across her stomach. “All right in there bebé?”

“They’re _fine.”_ But Imelda found herself laughing now, the Fatherly persona he had already begun to take on was enduring and touching. However in the next motion he’d released her from his wrap around hold. “Héctor-,” And in the next moment he was in front of her, kneeling so cautiously resting his head against her stomach and talking in a soft sing-song voice.

“Hola bebé…I’m sorry if we disturbed you…Mamá and Papá missed each other though. Are you sleeping? I hope so.”

“They can’t hear you Héctor.”

“I’ve heard they can,” He muttered with a glance in her direction, “so we’re not going to listen to skeptical Mamá are we? We’re going to talk just Papá and bebé. I can’t wait to meet you bebé…we’re going to have great life together.”

“Do you think it is a girl or boy? Señora Diaz is convinced I am carrying low so it is a girl.”

“I wouldn’t mind either way I just want a healthy child.” Héctor hummed pressing a kiss on her bulging stomach. “I’m sure they’ll be as beautiful as you no matter the sex.”

“And with your strong nose would be nice…” Sleep was tugging at her body-she felt a tremendous exhaustion overtaking her from the exertion. Héctor was right, she was more easily spent nowadays. Nothing sounds better right now that a long rest with him by her side. “Come closer por favor…” And he was smirking at her now returning behind her for a warm and comforting embrace.

“Oh my are you actually _tired?”_

“Callate.”

“Shall I call the doctor you’re behaving like a normal woman carrying a child?”

“I said callate…” Imelda grumbled into his lanky arm as it wove around her shoulders.

“If only there were a photographer to document this incredible-astounding moment.”

“Héctor-,”

“Imelda-who feels no exhaustion-no pain-,”

“Héctor-,”

“Suddenly revealing she is mortal!”

“Héctor!” And to silence him she gripped his hand from her shoulder, yanking it to her stomach where a strange stirring was happening. Instantly he went quiet, scooting closer speaking anxiously.

“Is everything all right-are you in pain-is the baby-?”

“They’re…kicking-I think...” And she shifted his palm to the tiny vibrations, pressing it down hard. Against his lanky fingers Héctor could feel the pulsations-the movement of the life within her responding with confirmation it was indeed alive-growing and thriving under their care. A soft gasp left her husband as he unwound himself from her hold to return down at her stomach once more. So carefully he pressed his ear just in time to feel another kick.

“They heard me!” He gasped in pure delight. “Hola bebé…Papá is here.” And as cautiously as possible he wove his arms around her stomach. Imelda held in a smile, it was endearing, and very sweet how he worried this way, how he cared so tenderly for the life he didn’t even know yet-and her entire experience through the journey. So maybe she couldn’t fault him for rejecting her all these weeks.

“You’re going to be a good Papá Héctor…you already are looking out for their safety.” She murmured strumming fingers through his hair as she attempted to fight sleep.

“Gracias Imelda,” And he pulled her hand forward pressing a kiss against her knuckles. After a few more minutes the baby seemed to still, and both could feel no more kicks. The pair took it was sign the entire family should get some sleep, as Imelda drifted off in the bare embrace of her husband. It had to be the best sleep she’d had in months.


End file.
